


To be continued...

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, But also, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: This drabble is inspired by Jensen’s IG post.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	To be continued...

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6f8a46444d360c2e9e48df9d7237ecd9/886e384371ef6d1b-ce/s1280x1920/144040c47d681ae48723e4a58dbfdc671e0e1622.png)

Jensen’s thumb clicks his phone shut and he breathes out, drops it onto the coffee table. He braces his elbows on the surface, drops his head into his hands, pinches at the bridge of his nose, somehow willing his tears to stay down.

His phone rings immediately and he knows that it’s her. 

She’s seen it.

He rubs his palms along his face, strokes at his scruff and sniffs. She doesn’t have to know that he’s barely holding it together.

Picking up his phone, he looks at the caller icon. A smiling face stares back at him, he always loved her smile. 

His thumb slides over the phone, picking it up.

“Hey,” He breathes.

“I’ve seen your post,” Her voice is full of concern.

He chuckles, “Did ya?”

“I wish I could be there,” She says, there’s a hint of a smile, something sincere. He feels it through the phone, “You shouldn’t have to be alone.”

No, he probably shouldn’t. She’s right. But there’s nothing they can do about it. It would be stupid to get her to come here. It would be stupid to go back to zero when there’s only two weeks left to go.

“I wish you’d be here,” He agrees. 

“Call me every day, okay? I’ll be there along the way, just know this.”

Jensen lowers his head, breathes out, lips curving up just a little, “I know you are. I’ll pester you day and night, you won’t get rid of me so easily, baby.”

“Good,” She breathes out a soft chuckle, “And just know that you’re ont alone, okay? You created something special, Jensen. Even if this is ending, it is also not. In the fan’s books, there are not two words at the end of this story but three. There’s always going to be three and you know what those three words are?”

“No?” 

Well, he does know, he would just like to hear it. Would like to hear something that helps him calm his heart. 

“To be continued…” She smiles, he can hear it clearly and it’s contagious because he too, starts to smile.


End file.
